


Spectacle

by Lyska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyska/pseuds/Lyska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco never expected prefect rounds to be so <i>exciting</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt number 162 of the [Interhouse Fest](http://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com/). Originally posted [here](http://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com/105021.html)
> 
> Many thanks and an endless supply of coffee for my beta [williamsnickers](http://williamsnickers.livejournal.com/). You’re really a godsend.

  


 

Hogwarts was completely silent merely two hours past curfew and Draco slowly walked along a dark and empty corridor, dragging his feet for show. Had he known how many boring and cumbersome activities a prefect had to do, he would have given back his badge immediately after receiving it - not even taunting Gryffindors and removing points from the Golden Trio could compensate handling first years and doing rounds late on Saturday night. He sighed, thinking about the many other things he could do at the moment, instead of walking the halls that echoed his steps. Why he came back for another year after the debacle with the Dark Lord, he did not really know. Maybe it was just to have something to do.

Draco stopped at the foot of the Astronomy Tower, debating the worth of climbing the many steps over the chance of catching somebody on top. Contrary to popular belief, nobody ever used the tower as an illicit meeting place and the Slytherin was tired of climbing the stairs, only to look at dusty telescopes and twinkling stars. But still, not knowing why, he went upstairs.

After a seemingly sheer endless amount of steps - and slightly out of breath though he would never support such a dastardly observation - Draco arrived on the landing. The door was closed but light could be seen shining underneath it. Feeling optimistic to finally catch someone - maybe even a _Gryffindor_ \- he opened the door slowly.

At first Draco only saw the torch-lit circular platform and astronomic instruments. Warmish wind blew through the gap, a sign of the final autumn evenings for the year. Opening the door wider, he saw movement opposite the door. Catching sight of a green tie, he cast a _Silencio_ , and a Disillusionment charm on himself, to keep undetected by the couple occupying the tower, and moved nearer along the shadows.

A loud moan cut the silence, followed by a quiet grunt. Draco would recognise that grunt anywhere, having heard it often enough in the Slytherin dormitories. It seemed that his mate had a new conquest and if he was up here, then it was not a fellow Slytherin. Grinning to himself, Draco crept forward until he had a perfect view and settled comfortably behind a pillar. He would not disturb Theo’s fun and only catch his conquest when he left.

The guy Theo had picked up appeared fit. Draco saw long lines of lithe muscles as the boy leaned with his forearms on the parapet. His dark haired head hung down between his arms, casting his face in shadows. The soft light painted his skin golden, highlighting the dips and valleys of his back as well as the strands of muscles in arms and legs. A red and gold tie lay at the boy's feet, but Draco was too busy staring at the slow slide of Theo’s cock inside him to ponder the identity of the boy. The blond’s cock was filling rapidly in reaction, tightening his pants painfully.

The stark contrast between the naked Gryffindor and Theo’s clothed form was erotic in a way Draco had not expected. The dark haired Slytherin wore his usual garb of black trousers, white shirt and green tie. He had grabbed the hips of his partner, fucking slowly into the willing body in front of him.

“You like this, don’t you?” Theo asked the other boy. “You like being filled with cock; you even yearn for it during the day. I saw you spreading your legs in Potions today, right after one of the guys looked at you. You would bend over for anybody, wouldn’t you? Anything to have a thick cock shoved inside you, fucking you hard...”

The sound of skin slapping on skin got steadily louder, mixed occasionally with the moans and grunts of the couple. At some point, Draco’s hand had slipped into his trousers, to grasp his hard cock. To hear Theo talking dirty to the Gryffindor, and the lion moaning like a whore in reaction, turned the blond Slytherin on like nothing before. He matched the movement of his hand with Theo’s thrusts, wanting to feel like he was the one fucking that guy.

“Just look at you,” Theo panted, “stripped and submitting to me so beautifully. You really are a slut.” The Slytherin let go of one hip and slapped a cheek. The Gryffindor moaned again, thrusting back to meet Theo’s hips.

Draco groaned in concert with the boy, remaining unheard outside the silence bubble. The red handprint highlighted the firm bottom, nearly glowing in the low light. Theo really knew whom to pick for sex, and the blond would have loved to get a piece of that ass himself - even though it was a _Gryffindor_.

“That’s right, moan for me!” Theo slapped the same cheek some more, punctuating each slap with a sharp, hard jab of his cock. The Gryffindor was now moaning constantly, arching his back to give Theo better access. His hands held tightly on the balustrade, knuckles turned white to keep him stable underneath the force of Theo’s powerful hips.

Draco’s hand sped up on his cock, causing precum to leak from the tip. His cheeks were flushed and he panted heavily. This was his best sex he’d ever had, and he was only using his _hand_!

“You’re going to come from my cock alone, aren’t you, slut?” Theo’s hands grabbed hard at the other boy’s hips, leaving bruises to be seen in the morning. “You don’t need to be touched at all, do you? You’re such a cock whore.” The Gryffindor moaned in agreement and Theo chuckled, driving his cock deep and fast into the puckered hole.

Draco’s hand seemed to fly on his cock, aiding him in his race to the peak. His eyes were fixed on the stretched, puffy hole swallowing Theo’s dick, drinking in the sight of the hard fucking going on. Draco would have never thought that another guy’s dick could be so erotic, especially when he did not even participate in the act.

Theo’s grunts got louder and his hips lost his rhythm. “Come now!” Theo’s demand was underlined with two, three punishing shoves into the pliant body underneath him, before he shoved his cock as far into the Gryffindor’s ass as possible.

The soft splatter of cum on the ground was lost beneath the final moans and heavy breathing of the three boys. A few seconds nobody moved, but then the Gryffindor sagged to the ground, causing Theo’s cock to slip free with an obscene sound.

Draco removed his sticky hand from his trousers, grimacing when he felt the wet patch in his pants. Now, that the high was over, he regretted not opening his trousers - nobody would have seen him anyway.

“Until next time.” Theo turned and left the room, looking perfectly kempt, despite the fact that he had just finished fucking somebody within an inch of his life.

The Gryffindor turned around and leaned on the balustrade, still catching his breath. The new position highlighted his face in the soft candlelight, causing Draco to do a double take, when he recognised the boy in front of him.

Slowly, he fixed his appearance, all the while mulling over his way forward. So many options were laid before him, each juicier than the other. Finally, he would have the upper hand in his dealings with a certain Gryffindor and he would _certainly_ use it to his full advantage.

At last Draco was satisfied that he looked as proper as ever. He spoke a soft _Finite_ and stepped out from behind the pillars.

“Good evening, _Harry_ ,” the Slytherin cut the silence.

Wide green eyes turned to him in an instant. Draco watched the colour drain out of Harry Potter’s face with a smirk.

Oh, this was going to be so much _fun_. And to think Draco had been complaining about perfect rounds. This was certainly going to spice up his Saturday night stroll, he thought with glee, soaking in the mortification in Harry’s eyes.

The End


End file.
